The Death of Jason Voorhees
by Rurrlock-God of Power
Summary: What does Jason want? To kill? Revenge? To be alone with his mother? Or is it something deeper; something that Jason never understood before, until today...his last Friday the 13th.


**The Death of Jason Voorhees**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing (unfortunately); all rights to Jason Voorhees and the Friday the 13th series are owned by New Line Cinema and Paramount Pictures.

Note: This was just a little idea I came up with the other day; hope you all like!

* * *

_Did you know a young boy drowned...The counsellors weren't paying any attention... They were making love while that young boy drowned. His name was Jason. I was working the day that it happened. Preparing meals... here. I was the cook. Jason should've been watched. Every minute. He was... He wasn't a very good swimmer..._

_You see, Jason was my son, and today is his birthday..._

(Pamela Voorhees, 1980)

* * *

The years have flown by since that fateful day; the day that would change the future generations of a nation. Jason was believed dead...but the fear that gripped Higgins Haven, and the isolation of its main tourist resort Crystal Lake, showed that there was always a belief that there was something inhuman in those woods. Jason didn't die...he can never die; but why? Is his desire to avenge his murdered mother, to punish those he still believe responsible for turning him into this...or is it something else?

Hundreds who have entered the former camp of the lake have never returned; teenagers, counsellors, tourists, hunters, campers, there were enemies to Jason. And soon; once the authorities believe the people lost in the woods haven't simply gone missing, they send in park rangers to find them...and they would never return.

Police would be sent, bounty hunters would be sent, the National Guard would be sent; but one by one they all fell under Jason's power. But why kill them? Is it because they were invading his home, his dead mother's home? Soon, the people of Higgins Haven were so scared of Jason, terrified of their children going near that lake; they gave Jason what he wanted...no intruders.

The government place a high security wall, completely surrounding Crystal Lake; some of the workers were reported missing during construction. After seven whole months, the wall was complete and Jason was concealed within the woods of Crystal Lake. This was a year ago; and since that wall has been built...there has been no Jason suspected murders whatsoever.

This is Tommy Jarvis...thanking God, for giving us salvation. Over and out.

* * *

Jason stood on the porch of one of the camp bunkers; looking out towards the main town, his view blocked by the wall. Many times he's tried to break down the wall; he couldn't, even with his strength and rage there was no escape for him. But isn't this what he wanted? No one disturbing him; trespassing and dishonouring his mother's and his own death ground.

But is he dishonouring it, dishonouring his mother by wishing to leave the camp? He knew this place like the back of his machete; knowing all the cabins, which child slept where from when he was here as a child. He knew all the caves and paths in the woods; coming in handy whenever his victims make a run for it. He even knew all the tress in the woods; how old they were, where they were, and even when the leaves would grow on them.

He knew no other place to go; yet he yearned to be on the outside, what is out there that he wants? He takes a walk through the woods; slowly passing each tree, almost expecting to see some teens making out. But for a year now, his woods have been quiet and calm; it was almost...unreal.

The bears and the wolves of the woods went about drinking the water from the lake, that is until Jason walked by. No animal dared to attack Jason; they knew it was too much to risk for a simple meal, and at least he kept the hunters away. Jason walked by them; his feet just ahead of the swaying tide of the lake. In front of him; just where the Lake funnels out into the river...is his cabin.

He enters, flicking on the dying lamp; the light revealing all in the room. Rotting bodies of teens, damaged walls, broken windows, broken apart furniture...and in the middle of the room set on a table, was the head of his mother. Ever since he saw his mother beheaded, and brought it back to his cabin, he watched it with all the concentration all the frustration and desire in his body, thinking that Pamela would open her eyes again.

He needed to protect her; protect her from the people out there that hurt her, that hurt him. Jason had never felt love to anything else other than his mother; but then what is his feeling towards his kills? For years he's done nothing but kill; it's all he can do, at first it was just to protect his land. But as each body piled onto the next, the thrill to kill grew, just like his rage and power.

Does he love to kill? Has innocent blood stained his hand so deeply know that there was more of his victim's blood in him than his own? He never wanted to kill for desire, only for revenge; and soon it was a test of his own mortality. No matter what his victim's threw at him, he returned stronger than before and finish them off. That quest for immortality is what drove him to keep killing, and soon, revenge was replaced with curiousness, which was soon replaced with desire, and then...replaced with love, he loved the blood of his victims, their dying screams.

There was no denying it; he even has the bodies here, why keep them? Because he was proud; at first he was hoping his mother would be proud of him, but soon, it was how proud he could be of himself. He never felt stronger, never felt more feared, he was reborn. From the bottom of Crystal Lake, he rose out and became a Legend.

It's what he wants; to be feared, to have what he never had before when he was normal...the power. Revenge was a simple way of describing what he wanted, but he knew now it was deeper than something so simple. For years his mother has called him special; now he knew what she meant, he was special...and now everyone knew that.

Is that why he wants to leave his home? To go out and do what he does best...kill for mummy. No, he's done that many times over; he has the power, the fear of the town, the bodies of his victims what does he want? In anger he lashes out; kicking the table forward, his mother's head lost. He searches for her, not wanting to lose her; but he already has. She's never coming back, never going to open those eyes, never going to call him her special boy again. He swings his machete wildly, tearing everything apart. Destroying what's left inside; the beds, the chairs, pieces of the table.

He picks up the bodies of his victims; slamming them on the walls and the ground, wishing his thirst for death could be quenched, but there was nothing there. Walking to the beams that supported the cabin, he punched them down, one by one; and soon the whole cabin comes crashing down on him. Despite the weight of the cabin falling on him; he remains standing, motionless, the machete still in his hand.

He doesn't want revenge, he doesn't want to kill, and he doesn't want to go on like this. But maybe that's just it; there's nothing left for him. He's killed, but he's never been killed. He's terrified people, and not once has he ever felt fear of them, fear of death...not until now. What's beyond that wall is not more victims, but a way to see his mother again; his simple mind had evolved, all these years he thought pleasing his mother would bring her back. But she can ever see him again; but he can see her, he knows what he wants, something he's never wanted before...death.

Inside one of the main guard towers; two men, Sean and Victor were doing everything but guarding. Sean was sat in the back of the watch room; slump on his seat, porn magazine covering his face as he slept peacefully. While Victor, who sat in front of the monitoring screens, was amused with his paddleball.

''Can you keep it down!'' Sean groaned under the magazine, still slumped on his seat.

''No, no, I'm so close to my record'' Victor said enthusiastically as he kept batting the ball.

Sean lifted the magazine from his face; and gently rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, one of these days he was going to pummel Victor. For a second he was thinking about getting the scissors out of the draw and cutting the string of the ball, but his attention was brought to one of the monitor screens...showing Jason walking towards the wall next to the main town.

''Hey, Voorhees is trying something!'' Sean points to the screen, forcing Victor to look; he was still batting the ball while looking at the screen.

''He hasn't tried to make an escape in months, why would he decide to rape the wall tonight?'' Victor laughed, but Sean was not joking.

''Don't you know what today is?''

Victor batted the ball faster; and then stopped and jumped out of his jump ''Yes! Broke my record!''

''What is the date?'' Sean asked again.

''Friday the 13th, so what? There has been other Friday 13th's where he hasn't broken out''.

''But all those days, he's tried to escape''.

''Tried and failed; I know the guy is stupid, but even he must have learnt he can't break through that wall'' Victor then turn back to the screen; staring in horror, as Jason has already chopped halfway through the concrete with his machete.

''Oh shit!'' Sean muttered, he ran back to the microphone on the table and screamed into it _''ATTENTION PEOPLE, ATTENTION; JASON VOORHEES IS BREAKING THROUGH THE WALL! I REPEAT JASON IS BREAKING THROUGH THE WALL! GET INSIDE NOW; EVERY OFFICE REPORT TO WALL BASE 13!''_

Jason slashed and punched at the concrete; his fist drenched in blood, he was using all of his strength to get through this wall, he was never going to have to strength to defend himself against whoever would fight back. But it didn't matter to him; all these kills in the end have been somewhat pointless.

But with each punch and slash; he pictured his victims, all of their deaths, he remembered them all. The way he felt after he killed them; he was powerful compared to them, just like the bullies were to him, the same bullies that drowned him. Those death's weren't pointless, and never was his own; there were just the stepping stones to making him stronger, giving him what he wished for most...all leading up to his one, true death...tonight.

BAM! He finally broke through the wall; standing in front of him was not a force, but an army. Soldiers, military, even tanks; apart of Jason wanting to fight them, make him stronger than before. But will he ever be 100%? No, not now, not ever. His time is done; he's served his purpose...to kill and be killed.

He only took one step before his vision is blurred with bullets and blood; the pain was unbelievable, he's never taken this much fire power before. As each bullet pierced his skin, and his clothes and mask were ripped apart, it seemed to make him feel even stronger, but he still wasn't dead yet. He kept walking forward as the soldiers reloaded, fired, called for backup and gave Jason everything they had. But it wasn't enough; if Jason wanted to die, why wasn't this working?

BOOM! One of the tanks opened fire, nearly taking Jason's arm off; and for the first time, despite dying before, Jason got a brief sight of his mother. Then he knew what it was; he did want to die, but he wanted to die when his enemies were at their most powerful. This was what it was all about in Jason's life...power.

BOOM! The tank fires again, hitting Jason right in the side, he collapse on one knee, holding his wound. This was the feeling Jason has always wanted; his original death was unnecessary and pitiful, not like this, this was the death of a God...

BOOM! Jason's stomach explodes in a rain of blood and guts; time itself seems to stop as his machete slips out of his hand, dropping to the blood stained ground. Dropping to both his knees now, Jason's breathing was erratic at first, but then began to slow to a crawl. The gunfire had stopped as the people of Higgins Haven looked upon the savage beast they have feared for years, dying right before their eyes. This is it, Jason's death. No fear, no desperation, the way he always wanted to go down...

BOOM! The tank fires one last time, blowing his mask clean off his face as Jason falls back onto the ground, lifeless. His mask lands next to the broken down wall; the bottom half under the nose gone. The bravest soldiers stepped forward, their guns at the ready, expecting Jason to somehow jump back up any second now. But nothing, Jason Voorhees was truly dead.

The citizens weren't sure what to feel; they had always dreamed of this day, but it just came out of the blue. And now that Jason was gone, something that had been apart of their lives and this town had now been wiped clean of this earth.

In different parts of the Country; Jason's survivors watched the scene on the news. Ginny Field, the best-selling author looked upon the TV with great shock to see Jason killed in such a way; an innocent boy that grew up into a monster, shot down.

Chris Higgins, daughter of Mayor Charles Higgins watched the scene with the citizens; Chris felt numb, overcome by joy to see her tormentor get what he deserved. Whereas her father couldn't believe it; the person that put his town on the map was gone.

Tina Shepard watched from her home; even with her powers she didn't see this coming, Jason was an indestructible, cold-hearted killer. And he dies from a standoff; she didn't know whether to fell glad at Jason's death.

And Tommy Jarvis; Jason's true enemy, the only other person to kill Jason, watched the scene from a nearby tree. After years of battling Jason, trying to work out why and how he does what he does, goes out like that, without a proper fight. Tommy slumped against the tree; he wanted Jason dead, but not like this, he wanted to be the one to kill Jason. And now with him gone, what was he and the town supposed to do now?

* * *

_Well, there it is, Jason's death. Hope you liked it! This idea just came to me literally two days ago; and also if you want me too, I'll write a sequel showing how Higgins Haven and the survivours cope with Jason's surprising death. Hope to hear from you!_


End file.
